1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cathode active material for batteries and to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-204281 discloses a composite metal oxide that contains an oxide represented by a formula Lix{(LiyMn1−y)zM1−z}O2 and has the O2 structure. The publication states that in the formula, x is more than ⅔ and less than 1, y is more than 0 and less than ⅓, z is 0.2 or more and 1 or less, and M represents at least one selected from the group consisting of Mn, Co, and Ni.